


龙的新娘

by IXIAyiu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IXIAyiu/pseuds/IXIAyiu
Summary: 他是龙AU【会变成人的】ABO⚠️，双性omega⚠️，私设如山，一切设定为了开🚘xxj文笔警告，OOC警告，天雷滚滚警告cp暂定奎八优惠，也算是有八俊俊八请仔细阅读预警后再考虑观看，谢谢！！
Kudos: 60





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章并没有🚗

黑沉沉的天幕下，小船在风浪中脆弱的飘摇，它太小了，浪又那么大，史前巨兽一般随便一张口就能吞下它，船上两个少年只能无助的抱住对方，一只手彼此紧紧相握，另一只手在对方身后扣住船舷。

他们什么也做不了，妓馆出生的孩子被当做摇钱树养大，学习的都是取悦雄性的淫巧技艺，却被充当纯洁高贵的公主披上了白色华服，绑上了小船——被愚弄的神在发怒了。徐明浩抬眼，对上了文俊辉同样惊慌的大眼睛，他突然鼻子一酸，低头埋进文俊辉温软的脖颈，闷闷地：“俊辉，我们真的要死在一起了……”都已经撑到现在了，怎么会突然变成这样。

文俊辉也低头挨上他被打湿的半长黑发，眷恋又熟悉地蹭了蹭，正不知道怎么开口，抬眼愣住了，溢满恐惧的瞳孔中映出了正咆哮着拍打下来的巨浪，这个躲不过去了！文俊辉瞬间下意识抱紧了怀中的小脑袋，下一秒，天翻地覆。

徐明浩只觉得身子猛的一震，短暂失重后落入了水中，咸腥的海水从四面八方灌入他的口鼻中，但最糟糕的是，文俊辉松开了他的手。

徐明浩一咬牙，四肢并用浮上了海面，却并没有看到文俊辉的踪迹，正当他心中的失措感达到顶峰时，伴随着一声轰隆的炸响，漫天厚重的鸦云中一道闪电划过，被照亮的一小块云层中，他看见了：一个身形巨大的怪物，伸展开了它有力的双翼——徐明浩此时却奇异地冷静了下来，他脑子已经不太清醒了，沉甸甸的裙子吸饱了冰冷的海水，拖着他往下坠，他下定决心，猛吸了一大口气，一头扎入水中。

找到了！离海面越来越远，文俊辉正无知无觉地随着破碎的小船残骸在海中漂浮，海藻一般的头发中有血色在扩散。徐明浩心一紧，奋力朝他游了过去，但是手脚太沉了……近了，更近了！他已经能看清文俊辉额头上被撞出的伤口正在不断的将周边的海水染红，但眼前越来越黑了……徐明浩还在拼命挣扎着划动四肢，他伸出手去，想抓住文俊辉水中的手，他好像碰到了……在他彻底晕过去前，只隐约感觉上方，似乎有黑影向他袭来……

徐明浩昏昏沉沉地睁开了沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的是光秃秃的石壁，他悚然一惊，自己还活着！艰难坐起身，他发现正身处一个一人高的山洞，这山洞口窄内宽，十分适合作为猛兽生活的巢穴。他再往洞内深处一看——“俊辉！！”！文俊辉双眼紧闭地躺在那里，额头的创口已经不再流血，胸膛正微弱但真实地起伏着，徐明浩立刻惊喜地连滚带爬扑了过去，他们都还活着！但触碰到文俊辉的一刻，徐明浩又心底一凉——肌肤滚烫，半干的衣服还黏在身上，他发烧了，可能是感冒，也可能是感染。

洞内除了他们俩什么都没有，没有生活痕迹，没有蛇鼠虫蚁，只有一些黑灰，干净得不正常，但是徐明浩并没有意识到。他只知道，现在急需给文俊辉处理伤口和退烧，于是不多做犹豫就往洞口走去，结果放眼望去，傻了：这山洞竟是位于一面峭壁的半山腰上，上下左右全是几近光滑的石壁，前后倒是枝叶茂密的群山，但最近的一座也有上百米远。他们这是怎么上来的？徐明浩望着脚边虽没有万丈也有百米高的深渊，有点头晕，这可怎么办？他又抬头一望，山顶倒是郁郁葱葱，就是也有好几十米远。

回头看了眼人事不省的俊辉，徐明浩一咬牙，上吧！他顾不了身上碍事的长裙，果断用力一撕，随便缠在腰间，穿着白色的衬裤就踏上了一块略微凸起的石块，艰难地试图往上爬。但是很快他就发现，这基本不可能：石壁几乎是垂直的，凸起又小而滑，还有高空的山风刮过，他将自己固定在山壁上就快耗尽了全身的力气。即使是从小因为身形纤长又轻盈而被送去学习过杂耍和舞蹈，他也不过爬出去不到两米——这实在是个考验体力的活。

徐明浩正喘着气考虑要不要继续，却突然发觉耳边的风声不对，怎么声音越来越大？他不由得转头去看——天，那是，那是一条龙！一条真正的巨龙！它正扇动着薄而长的两翼向自己飞来！徐明浩吓得心脏骤停，再不敢做一丝停留，抬脚往回爬，但是他太慌了，几乎是必然的，脚下一滑，坠落下去。

徐明浩终于忍不住尖叫出声，在失重中徒劳地划动四肢，但突然一道黑影闪进了他身下，他掉在了粗糙而宽阔的脊背上。徐明浩还在愣神，身下的巨兽就已经飞至洞口，轻轻一震，就将他甩进了洞内。他落地一滚，才反应过来，这条龙竟是救了他！难道是它把他们抓到这里来的？

徐明浩爬起来望向洞口，又惊了一大跳，那条龙体型巨大，竟仗着脖子长，将头伸进了山洞里来，眼看着血盆大口就要够着自己了！徐明浩赶忙往洞里退，一边徒劳地大喊：“你别过来！不要吃我们！！”一边终于坚持不住，落下泪来。这短短一天，被迫献祭，海啸落水，被困山洞，失足跌落，巨龙逼近，还有受伤昏迷高烧不醒的生死伙伴……他再冷静坚韧也不过是刚成熟的少年omega，哪里承受的了这么多？这会儿终于是撑不下去，眼中全是迷蒙水光，徒劳地踢蹬着细瘦的双腿，想退到文俊辉身边。

谁知那条龙竟真的停住了，微微低下头，凝视着地上愣住的小小人类。

徐明浩握住文俊辉发烫的手，胡乱用袖子擦去脸上的水痕，鼓起勇气抬头望向这头巨兽。它居然有双温柔的深蓝色眼睛……徐明浩意外地想，他还以为龙会是冷血动物的黄色竖瞳，但这条龙不是，倒是有点像妓馆养来护院的那只大狗，圆圆的，没有杀意……他在想什么！这可是龙！他忍不住又瑟缩了一下，而巨龙仍然没有动作，只是认真地看着他（们）。

徐明浩心中不断给自己打着气，试图不那么害怕，但一开口颤抖的声线还是暴露了外强中干的本质：“你，您好！请问，请问是您带我们来这里的吗？”他忐忑地盯着对面的龙，等待着巨兽的审判。

龙动了。

徐明浩忍不住又往后缩了缩，实在是那暴露在外的两颗尖牙看起来过于可怖，他觉得可能跟自己的胳膊差不多粗了。

但是龙只是歪了歪头，没有出声。

他不由得有点失落又忍不住庆幸，深吸了几口气，再次开口：“您好！请问，请问您能听懂吗？能听懂的话，可以，可以点个头吗？”他简直要为自己的大胆点根蜡了。

但是龙没有动。

完了。徐明浩的勇气像被针戳破的气球一样瘪了下去，它听不懂自己说话，那更不可能明白找药和吃的……是的，他还感觉到了自己的饥肠辘辘。这可怎么办？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【我真的忍了好久才没打上“这可咋整】
> 
> 【怎么居然还有一只没出场】
> 
> 【我到底为什么废话这么多？？？明明只是想开车？？？】


	2. 依然没有车的一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO⚠️，双性omega⚠️，私设如山，一切设定为了开🚘
> 
> xxj文笔警告，OOC警告，天雷滚滚警告
> 
> cp暂定奎八优惠，也算是有八俊俊八
> 
> 请仔细阅读预警后再考虑观看，谢谢！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章，怎么依然没有🚘

徐明浩与这条巨龙无声地面面相觑了片刻，无奈地叹了口气，起身比划起来：

“他！病了！”指指地上的文俊辉，捂头难受状。

“身上！湿的！冷！”抱住胳膊，搓搓搓，发抖。

“而且！肚子饿！也很渴！”揉肚子，吐出一点小舌头。

然后期盼地看着面前貌似很好脾气的龙。

巨龙又歪了歪头，眨了下深蓝色的大眼睛，不动了。

徐明浩闭眼抿嘴深吸了口气，然后只能动作更大地又表演了一遍。

这次，龙又眨了眨眼，把大脑袋缩了回去，有力的双腿在山壁上一蹬，飞走了。

徐明浩不可避免地一阵激动，心中升起小小的希望：难道，真的不会吃我们？说不定，说不定还能活下去？

他转身蹲下，摸摸文俊辉依然发烫的额头，无奈扯下一大块已经破烂得不成样子的裙摆，把仍是半干的布料叠成一小块，搭在了文俊辉头上。

接下来，只能等了……

徐明浩被翅膀扇动的声音惊醒时，洞外的天色已经黑了下来，那条龙终于回来了。

他迅速从文俊辉身边爬起，看着巨龙将前爪紧抓着的一大团黑乎乎的东西轻轻放在了洞口。

徐明浩凑近一看，那竟是一大张完整的熊皮，此时因为没了抓力自然地垂落下来，露出了原本包裹着的一大堆——居然是木柴和野果！这太令人惊喜了，此时徐明浩才将一直悬着的心放下，也许他们真的可以活下来！

徐明浩又抬头一看，龙只是依然安静地盯着他，于是不再犹豫，动手把熊皮带着东西一起拖到了小伙伴身边，再把野果木柴推到一旁，吃力地把文俊辉翻个身，让他滚到了熊皮上——他也不想的，但实在搬不动……俊才是他俩中力气大的那个！

将木柴清出来架好，徐明浩这才意识到缺少了关键的，火源。他有点怔愣地抬起头，却见那条龙好像一直在看着他忙忙碌碌，龙脸上甚至露出了点疑似兴致勃勃的神情。这会儿看他停下来望着自己，终于又将大脑袋伸进洞里，逼近小小的人类。

徐明浩不可避免地往后蹭了蹭，胸膛中像有只野兔，随着龙的靠近，开始不安地蹦跳。

但是龙停在了木柴前，它微微张开嘴——徐明浩瞥见了满嘴锋利的尖牙——“哧”的一声，竟是喷出一道火焰来！

徐明浩不由得发出一声短促的惊叫，连忙捂住嘴，看着木柴堆被准确地点燃，熊熊燃烧起来。

龙收回大脑袋，又歪了歪头，徐明浩硬是从中看出了点儿得意的意味。

他连忙拽着熊皮凑近了火堆，摸摸身上浸透了海水后潮湿咸腥的裙子，稍稍犹豫了一下——抬眼看那条龙，还是睁着大眼睛盯着他——决定把他俩的外裙都脱下来烤烤。

穿着衬衣衬裤，徐明浩坐在野果堆旁，迫不及待地拿起一个就往嘴里塞，实在是又饿又渴了。而身上的内衬其实有点薄，他边吃边有些不自在地悄悄抱住双腿，缩成一小团，不时瞥一眼停在洞口的巨龙。

吃着第三个多汁的水果，正思考着怎么给俊也塞进点吃的，突然洞口传来“嘭”的一声闷响，徐明浩惊的一个激灵，愣住了。原本堵住洞口的巨龙竟被撞（也可能是踹？）开了去，又一条龙出现了！这条巨龙身形要小一点，但周身气息却更为骇人，它也将头伸了进来，放下了又一个大熊皮包裹。它的眼型更为狭长，瞳孔是神秘的深紫色，扫了一眼地上的两个人类，徐明浩莫名感到身上一寒。

而接下来发生的，让他彻底目瞪口呆：这条巨龙全身筋肉开始收缩，修长的脖子、有力的四爪、巨大的双翼都像是收回了体内，粗糙的龙皮竟逐渐平滑，显露出一个人形来！整个过程其实很短，一个高大的男性出现在了徐明浩面前，他头发乌黑，面容英俊，眼眸依然是深紫色的，赤裸的上身肌肉线条流畅，显得精干却又饱含力量，而下身只简单用与原本龙皮同色的软革围了一圈，显然是自身幻化出来的。

龙，龙变成人了！！！

徐明浩一时竟不知该恐慌还是安心，只呆呆地看着这个男性面无表情地走进洞里，从包裹中翻找出了一把绿植，开始把枝桠上的绿叶摘下来。

与此同时，之前的那条龙也回到了洞口，变化身形：一个更加高大的男性出现了，他同样面容俊朗，身上肌肉勃发，小麦色的肌肤显得线条更为深刻。他面色轻快许多，饶有兴致地走过来蹲到两个人类身边。

那边揪叶子的男人扔下手中已经光秃秃的枝条，默默地将绿叶送入了自己口中，咀嚼着也朝火边走来。

突然感受到两股明显的，来自Alpha的压迫感，脑中一片混乱的徐明浩不免有些慌了，很明显，这是两个强壮的顶级Alpha，他们完全不懂得收敛自己的信息素，野兽般肆意地彰显着自己的强大。徐明浩不由得把自己缩得更小了，但是很奇怪的，他并不能闻到两个Alpha的信息素味道，只能感受到其强烈的存在。

紫眸Alpha还是一脸淡漠，他走到熊皮边，跪坐下来，托起了文俊辉的头，然后低头——徐明浩完全没料到他这一动作，连忙起身，但他其实也并不知道自己该不该阻止——那个Alpha已经握着文俊辉的下颌，张开了他的嘴，将自己口中嚼碎的绿叶贴唇渡了过去。淡定抬头，他还微微往上托了托文俊辉的下巴，确保他吞了下去。

徐明浩彻底混乱了，现在应该不会被吃了，但是被两个Alpha困在山洞里，可他俩就是被送给这两个Alpha的，俊还被喂了不知什么东西，他们想干什么？他该怎么办？捏捏自己的细胳膊细腿，反抗好像并没有用，听天由命又有些不甘心，他该不该做点什么？又能做点什么？

看了眼俊还是能吞下东西，徐明浩叹了口气，不可能逃跑，更不可能丢下俊，就这样吧，先活下去！

坐在身旁的蓝眼Alpha突然开口了，嗓子好像因为不常使用，有些嘶哑：“奎。”他指指自己，用更顺畅的低沉声音重复：“奎。”又指指紫眼Alpha：“圆。”

徐明浩又是一惊，他会说话！啊也是，能变成人当然也能说话，只是听不懂自己的话而已。

他有些犹疑地重复：“你是，奎？他是圆？”指指他俩。

奎竟然咧开嘴，笑了，露出了两颗虎牙，指着自己：“奎！”然后大眼睛亮晶晶地盯着面前火光下格外柔和的小脸。

徐明浩又忍不住想起了妓馆里那只毛茸茸的大狗，啊打住，怎么可以这样，这可是被奉若神明的存在！

他大着胆子指指自己：“徐明浩！明浩！”又指指小伙伴：“文俊辉！俊辉！”

奎想重复他的话，但是好像并不能准确地发音，他们应该是不适应人类的语言系统。

徐明浩只能又指指自己和文俊辉：“八！俊！”

突然一个低沉磁性的声音响起：“俊。”一直沉默着的圆也开口了，他又看着徐明浩：“八。”

奎也不甘示弱，这回简单，他也很快念清了。

于是徐明浩开始试图与他俩交流，但是实际上更像是教他们说话。

火光融融，徐明浩被烤得懒洋洋的，放松下来，不免慢慢感到了困倦，他克制地挡住嘴偷偷打了个哈欠，但是并没有什么用，奎和圆对视一眼，起身走到了洞口。

徐明浩努力睁大了打架的眼皮，他们又要走吗？走了也好……要是过夜他还真不知道该怎么办了。

下一秒，两个高大的Alpha跃出洞口，又变成了身形矫健的巨龙，伴随着呼呼的薄翼扇动声，飞走了。

徐明浩这才彻底放下心来，如法炮制给文俊辉喂了点吃的，便再也抵抗不住汹涌的睡意，裹着熊皮盖好两人，偎着小伙伴沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【为什么都2了🚘还不见踪影】
> 
> 【仿佛在写野外求生】
> 
> 【但是🛏解锁了】
> 
> 【本来还想再解锁一个新地点再让门飞说句台词的，我废话太多了！！！】
> 
> 【下次就发qing！必须发！】


	3. 快了快了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快了快了我尽力了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【悄咪咪补充，本文不会有龙身那啥的

徐明浩一睁开眼，就被大猫虎扑了个正着：“明浩哇！”文俊辉紧搂住他的细腰：“我们没死啊！！！”

徐明浩惊喜又无奈，伸手去摸他额头：“你感觉怎么样？”唔，好像退烧了，难道是吃了那绿叶的原因吗？

文俊辉眨着迷茫的大眼睛：“我们这是在哪儿啊？我早醒了，怎么还有吃的……一直就等你醒呢呜呜呜！”

徐明浩把之前的事一件件讲了，听得他震惊连连，伴随着“真的那么帅吗？”“真，真的喂了吗？”等诸多问题，并逐渐两爪捂脸。听完，他轻蹙起被修的格外秀气的眉毛：“那……那咱们？”

徐明浩看着他茫然的水润大眼睛，继续叹气：“我也想问你呢，你觉得呢？”

文俊辉从他怀里爬起来，此时火堆早已熄灭，他轻靠在徐明浩肩上，拉着熊皮盖好两人上身，握住小伙伴瘦削修长的手指，有些犹豫地开口：“我是觉得……咱们其实，也没有什么牵挂？可能不过是换个地方重新开始……啊我也不知道了……”

“可是……”徐明浩刚开口，就听洞外传来了呼呼的翅膀扇动声，他马上停下了话头，下一刻，两个高大的Alpha走进了洞里。

徐明浩听见了文俊辉小小的吸气声，他正悄悄地仔细打量着面前的两条龙，并迅速把描述和实物对上了号。

他俩依然不是空手来的，拖进了两个大包裹，而这次居然是拿疑似床单的大布块兜住的。

文俊辉和徐明浩目瞪口呆地看着两条龙解开床单，露出了衣物被褥餐具等一大堆人类物件。

接着他俩麻利地薅了两件衣服塞进另一个装日用品的床单，又打上结，在两个omega来得及反应之前，一龙抱起了一只——奎单手像抱婴儿一样让瘦小的徐明浩坐在了他臂弯上，因为他另一只手得拖着包裹——然后从洞口跳了下去，吓得两人一声惊叫，下意识伸手环住了龙的脖子。

直到两人坐在了两条龙粗粝厚实的脊背上，被林间的微风吹拂过脸颊，这才回过神来：他们在飞！壮着胆子打量四周，这是一个占地颇大的小岛，他们的山洞位于群山中最高的那一座，而小岛边缘外，除了许多嶙峋的礁石，放眼望去只有茫茫的大海。

低头，龙正载着他们从密林高耸入云的树梢缓缓拂过，巨大的阴影落在林间，隐约能看见枝桠中匆忙奔逃的走兽飞禽。

很快，林木逐渐稀疏，一座烟雾缭绕的山谷出现了，徐明浩听见了文俊辉清脆快活的声音：“是温泉！明浩，有温泉啊！”他不由得也被感染，露出向往的笑意，他俩实在脏了太久了，精致娇气的omega都是很在意自身卫生的！

他们果然在一片大大小小的温泉池边降落了下来，两人生疏地从龙背上小心翼翼地滑下，奎把抓着的包裹放在了他们面前，然后和圆转身没入了不远处的林木间。

文俊辉和徐明浩有些犹疑地对视一眼，都不敢相信两条龙就这样留下他们离去了。

“还真是不怕我们逃跑啊？”文俊辉鼓鼓腮帮子，撇嘴。

“这不是一看就跑不掉吗……唉你别扒我衣服！”徐明浩没料到文俊辉已经迅速换上了一脸坏笑，开始对自己上下其手。

徐明浩也不甘示弱地反手去袭击他，两人习以为常地打打闹闹起来，脱了衣服下了水，瞬间舒服得双双叹出一口气。

拖过包裹打开来，里面甚至有造型精致的香皂、洗盐、毛巾和剃须用具，一看就是个勋贵之家的所有浴室用品被打包带了来，两人无语凝噎，不由猜测起是哪个倒霉的老爷被龙洗劫了。但这倒是方便，毕竟omega虽然毛发并不旺盛，也还是会长的，尤其是文俊辉，之前被“妈妈”押着做全身脱毛的时候痛的嗷嗷叫，事后搂着徐明浩疯狂撒娇，一边把飚出来的生理泪水往他前襟上擦。

两人痛痛快快的洗了澡，泡到全身酥软地艰难爬起来擦干身体，穿上被带来的干净衣服后，都不由得脸更红了。

两条龙疑似又洗劫了一家修道院，因为带来的衣物上绣有相同的精致纹饰，看起来像是制服，但只有外衫：柔软的布料剪裁出了交叉式的前襟，由一侧腰间的长布条和另一侧衣襟边缘的布条相系来作为仅有的固定，下摆垂至小腿间。穿上后胸口凉凉的，走动时会从开叉间露出的腿也凉凉的。

流氓！徐明浩不由得愤愤，管他们是不是故意的，只给外衫不给内衬更别提内衣了，就是流氓！  
也不想想，要是内衣也抢来了可能显得更流氓。

两人红扑扑地杵在池边发了会儿愁，无奈地拿了脏衣服和皂角去旁边的池子洗起衣服来。好在妓馆虽然一直有杂役大婶负责统一清洗，他们也在寒冬被惩罚去洗过衣服，还不算四肢不勤。

徐明浩最后把湿衣服和洗漱用品打包好，结果一抬头，就见文俊辉已经溜到了与龙离开相反方向的小树林边，正蠢蠢欲动地朝里张望着。

他转头两眼亮晶晶：“明浩！小浩浩！不如我……”

“小心！”徐明浩却见他身后的林间突然出现了一双属于凶兽的，巨大的反光眼瞳，瞬间心脏停跳。

龙猛然撞开了脆弱的枝干，两步跃至文俊辉背后，低头将只来得及惊恐转回身来的小omega轻巧一推，压倒在地上，深紫色的眼瞳中眸色幽暗，信息素也压迫下来，透着危险的侵略性气息。

“俊辉！”徐明浩大惊之下就想冲过去，却又因文俊辉的举动不得不止了步。

文俊辉对他轻轻摆了摆手。动作太过细微，要不是他已如此熟悉——以前每当他为正被恶客纠缠的小伙伴担忧时，文俊辉都会以此示意他不要来蹚浑水自己能解决——可能会像龙一样忽略掉。

但是龙真的太大了，文俊辉是omega中身形极高挑的了，在龙的笼罩下，还是显得小小一只，带着锋利长勾的前掌覆盖住了他整个胸膛，爪尖陷入了身体两侧的土地里。龙低头冷冷地盯着他，突然眼一眯，低头埋进omega敏感的颈间。

俊辉看起来太容易被撕碎了，徐明浩死死地攥紧了拳头，咬牙不让自己违背哥哥的话，他试过，从来不发脾气的人生起气来真的很可怕。

比起刚分化不久的他，文俊辉作为哥哥已经为原定下月初的初夜拍卖被调养了近一年，他的信息素被药物增强到平时要贴上厚厚的抑制膏药的程度，而现在，那馥郁的蜜桃香气正肆无忌惮地伴随着氤氲的水气撩动着在场所有生物的感官。

当龙的鼻息触到他的腺体时，文俊辉不可抑制地一声轻喘，他精致的杏仁大眼中略带水光，眼神迷蒙地对上了龙锐利的视线，瞬间吓得可怜巴巴一个抽噎，还是鼓起勇气，抬起纤长柔软的双臂，将微微发抖的手落在了龙的脸颊上。龙的气息一颤，喷出的鼻息更加粗重了。

正当徐明浩为自己只能揪紧衣襟在一旁干看着而焦急时，他感受到了，一股灼热的气流喷在了自己敏感的后颈上，另一条龙也来强调自己的存在了，他霎时僵直了身体。但它只是轻嗅了嗅，就探到徐明浩身前，转头饶有兴致地上下打量着他，用修长的脖子把他困在龙首和庞大的身躯间。

而那边，文俊辉瑰丽的红色长卷发缱绻地在地上铺开，中间是他被熏得艳若桃李的面容，伴随着身上巨龙缓缓游动的吻部，微微喘气。龙爪已经从他身上移开，取而代之的是快探进前襟中的长吻，他软软发出一声鼻音，长腿从滑落的衣衫中抬起，用柔嫩的大腿内侧蹭了蹭龙粗粝的脖颈。

龙瞬间抬起头，忍不住轻甩了甩头颈，有点痒。它撤身坐到一旁。

徐明浩大松一口气，接着就感到后领被叼起，猛一用力甩到了龙背上，惊的他又是哇地一声，落下后趴在奎身上忍不住对着身下的龙皮轻拍了一巴掌，拍完就后悔了，老老实实趴下装死。

奎凑近圆身边，对着也被甩到它背上的文俊辉又轻嗅了嗅，歪了歪头，然后就被圆伸展扇起的翅膀糊了一脸。它愤愤地喷了口气，抓起包裹跟上了快飞远的另一条龙。

回到山洞后，放置好火堆和烘烤的湿衣服，文俊辉就一直安静地缩在角落，面对徐明浩询问的目光，也只是摇了摇头。

妓馆会给分化后的omega长期喂调节信息素的药物，缩短他们的发情期间隔，毕竟湿润又黏人的柔软omega才更吸引客人。龙的信息素攻击性太强了，铺天盖地地压下来，文俊辉能感受到自己逐渐升高的体温，红肿起来的腺体，紊乱的信息素被严重刺激过后——

他发情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 龙视角的ooc小剧场：  
> 初见：  
> 让我（们）瞅瞅愚蠢的人类这又是往海里丢了啥？  
> 哟呵！两个香喷喷的漂亮omega！叼回家叼回家！生崽崽！


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18预警，未成年人真的不要看  
> 有详细双性性器官描写，不喜慎入，阅读过程中有任何不适请马上退出  
> 切勿上升切勿上升切勿上升切勿上升

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为咕咕太久的前情提要：  
> 两龙温泉耍流氓，文喵因药物作用发情期出现紊乱

送他们回到山洞后，两条龙又匆匆离去，返回的倒也迅速，奎手里多了一只体型似鸡，却大了两三倍的鸟，看不出品种，因为已经被开膛破肚脱毛洗净了。

两个小Omega裹紧了身上不知龙从哪里抢来的狐裘披风，文俊辉还翻到了一条围巾，也缠在了脖颈外，有些愣怔地看着奎在一堆厨房用品中翻找着，不时嗅一嗅尝一尝，并把各种调料抹到鸟肉上，动作竟还有模有样的。随后，他抄起一根竹子，食指一伸，指尖竟长出了一根粗黑尖利的指甲，用其毫不费力地将竹子劈成了细条，插起那只鸟，架在了火上。

两人看的心里疑惑又惊讶，他们的人身居然还能变出龙的特性来么？还有，龙……也吃熟食的？

劈啪的火声中，浓郁的肉香渐渐盈满了整个洞穴，徐明浩都被诱惑得忍不住往前凑了凑，他们在妓馆也不是经常能吃上肉的。

奎见他带点期待地抿着嘴，对上视线后又微微脸红地往后缩，轻笑一声，随手就把鸟腿揪了下来，递到了他面前——一只劲瘦的大手却突然插了进来，夺下鸟腿，然后面无表情地塞到了自己嘴里。

奎一愣，挑眉看着圆坦然地大口吃肉，挠挠头，转而又将整个鸟翅膀揪了下来，给徐明浩递了过去。

他有些不安地接了，这回没有被拦截，便道了谢，也不管龙听没听懂，随即带点雀跃地凑到文俊辉身边，问他吃不吃。

文俊辉还没来得及回答，另一只鸟翅膀也被奎递到了他面前，他快速抬眸瞄了一眼，小心地接下了。

两人啃着翅膀，正为这由龙烤制出的好味道而惊喜，徐明浩就见奎拧下了剩下的那个大鸟腿，三口吃完了——他被震撼到张着嘴忘了把手里的肉继续往里送。

Omega本来食量就不大，吃完那个硕大的翅膀就有些撑，于是两条龙将剩下的鸟身瓜分了个干净。

吃饱喝足，徐明浩懒洋洋地在火边的熊皮上瘫了一会儿，只觉得洞中肉味夹杂着淡淡果香，闻着十分令人愉悦，也适合打盹。他便伸长了胳膊去够文俊辉的披风下摆，觉得他安静得太反常。

一直缩在角落把自己裹得严严实实的文俊辉把衣摆又拢了拢，摇头不说话。

徐明浩立刻意识到出问题了，他瞄了一眼坐在洞口不知在低声交流什么的两条龙，悄悄挪到小伙伴身边，还没开口，就闻到了熟悉的蜜桃香气——不，这不是正常的信息素浓度——

“你！你是不是……？”他差点没压住自己的声音。  
“离我远一点……我没事的，别影响你……”文俊辉声如蚊蚋，话间已带上了气喘。

徐明浩自然不愿意就这样自欺欺人地躲开他，正皱眉僵持着，就感受到有黑影伴随着属于Alpha的信息素静静笼罩了上来，他猛一转身，下意识张开双臂把文俊辉护在身后。抬眼，果然是两条龙已经走近了他们，背对着火堆，脸上的表情晦暗不明。

洞外的天色慢慢暗了下来，随着夕阳坠下海平面，红霞褪去了金光，逐渐紫沉。

身后的果香突然爆炸开来，像是有人一下子捏烂了一个熟透的水蜜桃，文俊辉手指颤抖地脱掉披风，解开了包裹住腺体的围巾。他还没有直接解开衣带的勇气，只是将衣领又扯开了些，露出诱人的锁骨，越过弟弟瘦弱的身体，向两条龙爬去。

徐明浩当即就想拉住他，但是冷锋般的信息素突然将他包围、禁锢，逼得他四肢发软，动弹不得。

文俊辉也被这陡然加重的信息素压迫得腰一软，像母猫一样塌下了柔软纤细的腰肢，翘起了饱满的屁股，随着爬动轻轻摇摆着，仿佛还有相连的尾巴也高高竖起了，尾巴尖还要是微弯的，勾引着公猫来让他受孕——

洞内的信息素浓郁得有实体了一般黏稠。

文俊辉终于在彻底脱力前靠上了Alpha紧绷的有力双腿，细细喘息着，却在迷蒙的水光间瞥见另一个Alpha从身边走过，他挣扎着用最后一丝清明的意识抬起胳膊想拉住Alpha，但是怎么会有用呢，龙只为这轻抚一般的挽留犹豫了一瞬，就继续向逐渐被诱导发情的徐明浩走去。

圆收回警告的目光，低头看看不安分的小Omega，冷笑一声，弯腰扣住他的胳膊，把他拽到了一边的熊皮上。

文俊辉的衣服下摆都被揉皱在一起，露出了正难耐地互相磨蹭的双腿，他还是第一次在没有抑制剂的情形下发情，更是第一次在被Alpha信息素包裹的情形下发情，只觉得脑中火山喷发了一般，岩浆烧的理智一丝不剩，所有感官都集中在了酸软的下腹，和开始不断收缩流出清液的腿间双穴上——是的，他和明浩这样的体质，注定会分化成柔软的Omega，不然也不会被妓馆的“妈妈”看中收留。

怎么Alpha还不碰他？他忍不住呻吟出声，伸手想去揉自己的下身，却被一只修长微凉的大手抢先握住了翘起的粉红性器，漫不经心地把玩起来，激得他拱起了腰，手无力地搭上那只坏心眼的胳膊，不知是想阻止还是想要更卖力。

另一只大手握住Omega的膝弯，将仿佛被水液黏在一起了的大腿强行分开，露出了腿间微微张合着的入口，龙的呼吸瞬间一重，放开了那精致的一根，大掌覆上了红肿娇嫩的软肉，揉弄起来，引得文俊辉难耐地仰起头一声呻吟，露出了相较普通Omega更凸起些的喉结，龙并不知道其他Omega的身子是什么样的，他只觉得此时脖颈的弧度看起来过于美味了，于是探过身子，低头轻咬了一口。

文俊辉突然感受到灼热粗大的一根贴上了自己的大腿，喉结也微微一痛，又被湿滑的舌头舔了舔，克制不住全身一抖，鼻间泄出一声哭音来，他终于有些害怕了。

接着那存在感强烈的硬物就贴上了他的雌穴，头部慢慢地顺着微微绽开的嫩红蚌肉摩挲着，突然猛的一下——

文俊辉痛的一弹，为了堵住自己的尖叫迅速的捂住了嘴，只憋出一声“唔——”的闷哼，眼泪瞬间滑下没入浓密的发间。痛感还未散去，龙粗硬的阴茎就迫不及待地开始进出起来，又快又重，文俊辉只能带着哭音呜呜叫着，一边强迫自己放松下来，从未进入过如此尺寸的雏穴即使生理上已经做好了准备，如今也被撑开得满满当当，紧绷着微微抽搐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文一对边do边i，一对先dododododo后i，请不要着急，不喜就弃  
> 不会很快生崽，离完全标记都还有距离，龙也不是那种随便的物种【在我设定里
> 
> 龙视角ooc小剧场：
> 
> 带媳妇去洗香香，我们可能会真的走远吗？？？


	5. 真的豪车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18预警，未成年人真的不要看  
> 有详细双性性器官描写，不喜慎入，阅读过程中有任何不适请马上退出  
> 切勿上升切勿上升切勿上升切勿上升

蜜桃香气与未知的Alpha信息素结合，熏得山洞里所有人晕陶陶的，徐明浩开始微微喘气，他不可避免地被诱导发情了，若有似无的淡淡香气飘散开来，奎属于龙的敏锐嗅觉抓住了这陌生的味道，大步走过去抱起了属于自己的Omega，放下时忍不住埋头在那纤细的颈间深深嗅闻，他喜欢这香气，于是调动自己的信息素包裹过去，想引出更多来。

徐明浩在禁锢他的冷锐信息素撤去后就恢复了些力气，正奋力抵住龙厚实的胸膛试图推开他，可惜奎纹丝不动，还一把抓住了他的双手，牢牢握在温暖的大掌中。

Omega又感到另一种热烈的信息素袭来，与自己的在空中勾勾缠缠，颈间也被喷洒上灼热的呼吸和轻吻，他呜咽一声，有些害怕Alpha就这样咬上自己的腺体，身体却也更热更软了。

很快，龙就不满足于颈间这一小块领地，开始向下逡巡，精致的锁骨要啃一口，泛红的胸膛要蹭一蹭，微微凸起的红点更是要好好舔一舔再吸一吸……

徐明浩被这强烈的快感蛊惑得不由自主拱起了胸膛，五指握拳在龙爪间扭转着，一下又被不知轻重的龙咬得一疼，痛叫出声，自以为不明显的微撅起嘴，声音又奶又软：“嗯！奎，奎，痛，轻点好不好？”一边摇着头示意。

奎又舔了一口，停下来盯着他，表情有点严肃。徐明浩抿抿嘴，他知道自己是仗着对奎脾气比较好、容易沟通的猜测在莽撞地试探，但是总要有个突破口才好更好地与龙生活下去。

奎低沉地“嗯”了一声，他已经学会这是肯定的发音了，埋头又去亲另一个正难耐着的红樱。

真的有点像那只大狗啊，每次他从外面回来，它总是热情地扑上来，从上嗅到下，然后准确地从劣质颜料的刺鼻气味中闻出香肠的肉味，他就只能忍痛分它一小口——

奎顺着细竹般秀丽的小腿摸到纤巧的脚腕，轻轻抬起，再往胸前一压，不知什么时候已经亲过了小巧的肚脐，对着湿润的腿间就准备下口，刚分化不久的Omega还带着一分稚嫩，秀气的阴茎下紧闭的肉缝正一点点渗出水来。

徐明浩被吓得赶紧回了神，捂住下身，一边挣扎着去蹭奎毛茸茸的大脑袋：“奎，奎！等一下好不好，等一下？”

奎带着疑惑和些微委屈地抬脸看他，松开握着他双腕的手，忍不住又去摸那纤细的腰肢。

徐明浩紧张地咬了咬牙，将衣带早已被揉散的薄衫脱掉，转过身跪趴在熊皮上，假装没看见龙愈发炙热的专注眼神，忍住羞涩塌下腰，翘起全身上下唯一有肉的地方，纤长的手指蹭过湿润的肉缝，小心翼翼地探进了后穴中，一边动作生涩地揉弄着，一边安抚躁动的龙：“奎，嗯……奎，今天，今天用这里好不好？也，也很舒服的，嗯，嗯，好不好？”

他精致的尖下巴挨住拱起的肩膀，白皙的后背上美丽的蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞一般，在黑色熊皮的映衬下晃花了奎的眼，他呼吸一滞，再往下，是细的仿佛一手盈握的纤腰，和属于Omega的，肉乎乎的臀部，中间长指一直努力的进进出出，带出了细微的水声。

奎呼吸愈发粗重了，他忍不住伸手揉上了那一看就手感很好的臀肉，另一只手跟着白嫩的小手也探进了那收缩着的肉穴中，不知轻重地往里一顶，瞬间被内里的炙热窄小和Omega长长一声低吟迷的信息素乱窜，俯下身在徐明浩颈后开始肿起的腺体上危险地轻咬了一下，小Omega又被刺激得叫出声来，清亮温柔的少年音染上了浓浓的情欲，尖尖的耳朵通红，奎看着实在可爱，又咬了耳朵一口。

徐明浩被这乱来的龙弄得软了腰，头无力地抵靠住身下的皮毛，手上却紧张地加快了动作，引导着龙开拓自己的身体——他可别冒冒失失闯进来！

很快，紧绷的后穴也被揉开，徐明浩身子都因为羞耻和快感被烧的通红，艰难握住了奎已经十分硬热的性器，将硕大的头部抵上自己湿润的嫩红小嘴，慢慢送了进去。

过了很久奎才明白这是多么难得的福利——至少十有八九，他再提起这种要求时，徐明浩只会淡定伸手抵住他凑过来写满期待的超级帅脸，然后无情推开——他只能把这一刻回味了一遍又一遍。

奎舒服得一声喟叹，就忍不住想动，却被细瘦的五指抵住了下腹，Omega喘着气拼命摇头，“嗯！不行不行，好痛，好烫，你等等，你等等好不好？”转头用泛红的泪眼去望奎，感受到手下的腹肌紧绷着蓄势待发，但确实停住了，徐明浩心里一软，喘着气让自己放松，又红着脸轻轻扭腰调整着体内巨物的位置。他适应异物感的训练才刚开始，体型又瘦小，此时只觉得骨盆都被撑开了一般，汹涌的痛意散去后又酸又胀，却又有股微妙的快感和痒意升起，有些无所适从，也只能收回轻颤的手，把自己羞红的脸埋进臂弯。

龙慢慢动作几下，不见他挣扎，紧裹着他的火热甬道也愈发湿润柔软，当即用大掌钳住仿佛一折就断的细腰，快速抽送起来，顶弄出了Omega断断续续的呻吟，像奶猫的爪子一样挠在了龙的心上，一个没收住力，连根没入——

“啊！”徐明浩只觉得有烟火在脑中炸开一般，龙重重顶在了他内壁那块特殊的软肉上，腿根的嫩肉顿时颤抖起来，一股暖液温柔的流向体内作乱的巨物，空气中若有似无的果酸味突然加重，显露出醉人的酒香来。

“妈妈”说，他这是内媚的类型，就像瓶中的红酒被“啵”的一声打开了封存用的软木塞，内里的馥郁酒香就会一缕缕地散发出来，会品酒的人，才能懂得如何最好的嗅到这迷人的香气——奎自然是不懂的，但是他太过于热情和积极了，陶醉在这新奇的红酒香气中，只知道埋头朝刚刚那个Omega好像很喜欢的地方使劲顶，还无师自通地按住磨了又磨再抽回来又冲进去，尝试着不同的品法。

徐明浩被顶得全身酸软，从未想象过的快感汹涌地从下身袭来，不由自主地向前挪去，又被轻而易举地拖回来按在龙硬如磐石的腹肌上，清液随着龙大开大合的动作被带出，混着肉体的碰撞发出淫靡的啪啪声。

“啊，啊，别，别总是顶那里，嗯，好舒服啊……”Omega柔嫩的臀肉已经被拍的通红，内壁被滚烫的阴茎摩擦得更加火热，不时战栗着想并拢双膝，却被奎有力的大腿又撑开，只能软软地半坐在他腿上，随着龙的动作前后摆动。

很快，抵在皮毛上的前额就摩擦得隐隐发烧，让徐明浩因为发情而体温上升的脑袋更加不清醒了，他哼唧着转头想用侧面来抵住身子，声音却戛然而止，一下子被堵住了嗓子一样：旁边的石壁上，清晰地映出了火光下正激烈交合的两个人影，跪立着的高大人影有着锋利的眉眼，英挺的鼻梁，健美的身材，身下粗壮的一根连着——啊啊啊怎么会这样，他的屁股有翘这么高吗？

察觉到小Omega居然在走神，奎不满又委屈，故意快速而用力一顿狂顶，成功顶回了身下人的注意力和软绵绵的呻吟，然后抓起细瘦的脚腕，抬手一翻，竟是强行把徐明浩转成了仰卧的姿势，压制住Omega被激出的一阵抽搐和挣扎，俯身下去，叼住了觊觎已久的水润双唇。

龙毫无章法的对着柔软的唇肉又吸又咬，徐明浩一惊之后又是心中无奈，只好试探着伸出舌来，奎立刻捉住了犹豫的小舌，缠绕上去，亲得他舌根发痛，呼吸困难，全身的快感却又被奇异地放大再放大。

等亲够了肉感的小嘴，龙又去亲胸前的粉嫩红点，去拱瘦削的锁骨和肩颈，到处留下自己的牙印和红痕，像是野兽在标记自己的领地。

而徐明浩已经管不了别的了，胳膊软软地搭在奎宽阔的肩背上，他翘起的性器在流水，不时收缩的肉缝在流水，被撑得圆圆的后穴也在流水，怎么会这样啊，湿得一塌糊涂，奎怎么插都是黏糊糊的水声，听的人羞死了，但是好舒服，他撑不住了，要射了——

他翘起的前端一直被夹在两人之间，在奎紧实的腹肌上磨蹭着，此时战栗着流出前液来。奎感受到Omega又开始了挣扎和更加湿热的下腹，竟伸手握住Omega红肿的性器，堵住了蓄势待发的小口，并在他扭动着哭叫起来时，又快又重地对着敏感点全力冲击，直把Omega撞得仰过头去，生理泪水模糊了视线，后穴抽搐着疯狂收缩。

终于，伴随着后穴中被喷射进一股又一股灼热的精液，Omega被烫得一口咬住龙的肩膀，在奎的手中也射了出来。徐明浩从未体验过如此激烈而漫长的高潮，当两人的性器都终于不再抽动着吐出白液时，他累的一根指头都动不了了，瘫在熊皮上喘着气，眼前黑雾袭来，他脱力地晕了过去。

当浓郁的酒香传来之时，文俊辉的神智被强制找回了一丝清明，顿时心里一酸。猫儿样的大眼里能储藏的泪水太多啦，大颗大颗的滑进发间，怎么也止不住，身体更是管不住，被用力一插，圈着Alpha的长腿就又夹紧了些，紧闭着嘴也挡不住娇媚的声音漏出来，模模糊糊地像幼猫在讨奶吃，声调高，又委屈，嗯嗯呜呜的。

于是龙更肆无忌惮地往下用力冲撞，长指陷进饱满的臀肉中，用力向外分开，好让自己进的更深，Omega柔嫩的花唇被磨得红肿外翻，大量的清液被捣成白沫，夹杂着红色的血丝，随着闯进闯出的粗热性器流出，划过无意识收缩着的后穴，滴落在身下的皮毛上。

龙被这濡湿高热的水穴吸得咬牙，猛冲一阵之后突然放缓了节奏，不紧不慢、九浅一深地抽送起来。

文俊辉不解的眨了眨蒙着一层水光的大眼睛，“嗯……嗯？”下面的小嘴也贪吃地嘬了嘬。

龙的喉结上下游移了一下，面上不为所动。

深度发情的Omega脑中一团浆糊，只觉得身下又空又痒，慢吞吞的一下下顶得他更加“饿”了，只能涨红了脸，扭动起酸软的腰肢，主动吞吐起愈发硬热的粗大阴茎。他可是被训练过的，要一边扭腰，一边吸嘬，要一边用膝盖内侧去夹蹭，一边委屈地微微噘嘴，因为微凸的唇珠和唇上的小痣会显得更诱人，还要加上上目线……他认认真真地复习着功课，混沌的思绪中觉得自己可清醒了，第一次用到实战上，还仔细品评起课程效果来：嗯，嗯，腰好酸，嗯……有点累，啊，怎么好像又胀大了一点，嗯啊，喘不上气了……

圆看他一双精致的猫儿眼迷蒙的对着自己，其实根本没聚上焦，下半身倒是很努力，破天荒地差点被气笑，眼一眯，勾起Omega一条软绵绵的长腿挂在臂弯，捏紧覆着薄薄软肉的细腰固定住，终于又一插到底，肆意冲撞起来，把每个方向的嫩肉都要顶个遍，直撞得白皙饱满的臀部甚至荡起一层层肉波，再对着深处找到的紧闭密口仔细磨了又磨，磨得文俊辉下意识地惊慌起来，摇着头，眼泪又开始断了线的掉，自己都不知道是怕的还是爽的。

Omega已经被干得不住战栗，不时拱起腰，绷着脚背，连着修长的腿部线条好看极了，也色情极了。手指攥紧了身下的皮毛，哭着哼哼唧唧的，除了铺天盖地的快感什么都注意不到了，里面的嫩肉被顶得好舒服，一股股蜜汁随着每一次抽搐止不住地流出来，蚌肉被撑开而露出的肉蒂也被龙连根撞入时的冲力和黑硬毛发磨得愈发红肿，一阵一阵地又酥又麻，翘起的精致性器随着撞击可怜兮兮地晃动着。

Omega无暇他顾，圆却注意到了另一对火热的动静，不解地皱皱眉：怎么自己的Omega不搂着自己？死熊皮有什么好摸的！声音也小，怎么干都是细细弱弱的，也不会撒娇，倒是水多又会夹，像下面比上面会说话似的。

于是龙试探着抚上了Omega胸前柔软的乳肉和凸起的小巧红珠，逼出了他呜嗯一声抽噎，迷迷糊糊地就挺着胸往Alpha手里送。

圆被他这个毫不自知的求欢举动逗得心中愉悦，但还是不满于那固执抿起的嫣红薄唇，憋起一股劲，便猛力往紧紧绞缠住自己的蜜穴深处冲撞，他知道，那里藏着Omega宝贵的秘密，闯进去才有可能将Omega彻底占有，让他生下自己的血脉，但在那之前，还需要慢慢……

随着龙的动作愈发加大了幅度和力度，Omega颤抖的频率也越来越高，粗硬的阴茎抽插间一片水光淋漓，啪啪的肉体拍击声在洞内回荡。

文俊辉只觉得身体快不是自己的了，又快又重的肏弄正是现在的他急切渴求的，酥软麻痒的下身被填得满满当当，上一阵快感还未散去新的又袭来，一层又一层地堆叠起来，越来越高快要将他淹没了——突然毫无准备地，龙修长的手在Omega娇嫩的肉蒂上重重一揉——

“啊啊！！”  
灿烂浓烈的烟花在Omega脑中炸响，劲瘦的身体一阵剧烈地战栗，肉穴抽搐着紧缩，大股大股的清液冲向深埋在体内的硬硕，Omega用前穴高潮了。

文俊辉高高仰起头，两眼无神地望向被火光照亮的洞壁，灭顶的快感后，突然在转瞬即逝的清明间想起了改变他们命运的那场，在国都的真正的焰火，他和明浩四腿纠缠着挤在阁楼小小的窗台上，亮晶晶的眼睛里倒映着满天绚烂的火树银花，不是为了他们而点燃也没有关系，那一刻的快乐和美是真实的——

此时，奎刚安顿好睡过去的徐明浩，注意到这边略有不同的动静，有些好奇地走过来，似是打算研究学习一番。

文俊辉却是误会了。他刚高潮完，软成一滩水一样，下身却更加敏感酸胀，随着圆的抽送泄出一点哭音，脑子又是一片混沌，感觉到另一个Alpha的靠近，并大剌剌地在自己头边随意坐下了，于是迷迷糊糊地伸出手、探过头去——

没等他够着另一个Alpha一分，就被一股大力拖了回来，圆沉下脸，狭长的双眼中是属于野兽的狠厉，勾起Omega无力的双腿，抬起他的下半身就开始凶猛地往下顶送，加上之前的高潮，Omega体内紧闭的生殖腔口，竟是有了微张的趋势，龙察觉后更是刁钻地重重朝其顶去。

文俊辉想要挣扎，但他已经无法控制自己酸软的四肢了，所有力气被迫集中在了腰腹，紧绷着发着抖。随着抽送愈发迅猛，过往训练经历难以匹敌的极致快感层层堆叠，摇摇欲坠，此时被冷落的性器也突然被一只修长有力的大手握住揉弄，Omega终于情不自禁地高高挺起了腰，生殖腔随之羞涩地张开了一点——

龙毫不犹豫地插入生殖腔口，释放了忍耐已久的精液，手上加快动作，同时俯下身准确地深深咬住Omega红肿的腺体，将自己的信息素也注入了进去。

Omega热烫的内壁被微凉的一股股白浊激地一抖，“啊！”地一声哭叫，竟是忍不住和被握住的性器同时高潮了。短时间内又一次的双重高潮和脖颈上的临时标记还是耗尽了文俊辉的所有精力，喘息和身体的颤抖逐渐平息，他也晕了过去。


End file.
